Aliit Ori'shya Tal'din
by Sev Fett of the cuy'val dar 10
Summary: It all started with Him. Jango Fett had the pride, the money and the experience, but when he's recruited to become the template of a clone army, his life take a turn that he did not foresee...
1. To Kamino

Chapter 1: To Kamino  
A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away…on Mand'yaim, a certain Fett was preparing for his journey to the mysterious planet of Kamino...

"Jango, you can't be fierfeking serious!" Zam Wesell said with an emotion that was more or less worry, as Jango loaded the last of the training equipment onto his highly modified Fire-Spray class patrol ship Slave I. He was careful to secure everything into their web-holders to minimize the shifting through their trip. That was a headache he would despise. Zam followed him as he worked emotionally and mechanically kept loading the ship.

Jango Fett never particularly was a man of emotion.

"I'm always serious, Zam," He bluntly announced in a Concord Dawn accent, "I don't mess around."

He looked over at Zam and gave her what might have been a sly smile. It definitely looked like just a slight up turning of his lip. To Zam it was as good as a wide smile. What he said was true: he never really messed around or relaxed when it came to life-or-death situations.

It was all a matter of business - and business was sacrosanct to him. He had taken pride in building up his reputation as one of the galaxy's best bounty hunters. He had his own code of honor and woe befell anyone who would cross him. His enemies paid a heavy price for displeasing the Mandalorian bounty hunter and only the most daring of poor and pathetic souls really tested the infamous Jango Fett. If one truly was that oblivious a quick death at the hands of one of the greatest, if not the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy, was rather merciful from fate.

Finally, Jango had secured everything, and Zam threw her scant possessions sleeping quarters. Jango took his spot in the captain's seat, and Zam took her spot in the navigator's seat.

"Zam, lock in the co-ordinates for Kamino and jump to light speed," Jango blunted commanded while readying the weapons modules and deflector screens. It never paid to be lax about security. He decided never to prey: always the predator.

Zam acknowledged him with a slight nod and programmed the navi-computer for the aquatic world.

"Co-ordinates are set and ready for light-speed," Zam announced. She had just finished setting the last numbers to the on-board computer and she relaxed as the streaking lights of entering hyperspace enveloped the forward screens.

'I hope that this isn't a total waste of my time...' Jango thought, 'time is money.' Just as the couple headed into light speed, the battled-tested Mandalorian remembered he had planned something. He had promised Zam some military-grade contraband for her assistance, but he forgot to bring the fierfeking weapon. He set the auto-pilot and ran for his cabin, muttering something about checking his account for the credits he was promised. He reached his quarters, and did just that.

"Good," he muttered objectively. Loosing credits was frankly bad, not as bad as what happened to whoever lost them, but still bad.

For a minute or two he found himself in an uncharacteristic panic as he thought about how he would replace the contraband. He frantically searched throughout his cabin, tossing personal items and ship's stores every which way. He stopped and mentally berated himself as he remembered yet again that he always kept anything useful or special in the footlocker beside the door. Crouching in front of the specially designed locker, he carefully manipulated the lock to its proper configuration; anyone who did not know exactly how to open the booby-trapped locker, would soon find themselves alone in a vacuum. Apparently it was dangerous to interfere even with Jango Fett's privacy. The explosives embedded in the case would ensure that nothing remained of the room.

Carefully he opened the lid and reached into the locker. Pushing aside some extra gauntlets and a couple of old data pads filled with sensitive information that he was going to sell, he found what he was looking for. He withdrew a small velvetta box and opened it up. Nestled inside was a beautiful laser-cut gold ring. Inscribed on the inside of the ring was Zam's name.

Jango Fett was never one for emotion. Actually he really was never sure why he had that made. Yet everyone, even kriffin' Jedi had moments of emotion.

Gathering up all his courage, which seemed easier when he was being shot at as compared to now, he left his cabin and headed where he knew Zam would be. Sitting in the navigator's seat she was running diagnostics on the boards, too caught up in her calculations to notice anything around her. Watching her make a small correction, he thought, 'This might be easier than I thought'. Jango walked in and placed a hand on her shoulder.

He was totally blasé as she jumped up in stunned fright as she instinctively pawed for a blaster. Jango, true to form, was completely unfazed by this display as Zam realized the hand on her shoulder was owned by Jango. "Aaahhh! Oh, Jango, it's just you!" She held a hand to her chest theatrically.

"No it was the Bando Gora," Jango wryly announced.

Threatening Jango with a hit upside his head, Zam noticed that he had kept a hand behind his back. That was uncharacteristic of Jango. Any confrontations, be them friendly or not, he always was poised for attack and battle. Concealing a hand where there was not a blaster was not tactically adept. Her curiosity peaked, Zam inquired, "What's behind your back, Jango?"

Jango replied coldly, "Remember the Vosa bounty?"

"Do I want to?" Zam grumbled before adding, "We got fierfeked, you saved my life. How could I not forget it? You were at least half dead by the time I got there and saved me, after I shot your binds to the cross-like table you were strapped to then I started shooting the damn Jedi...then you saved me from a horrible death - just by doing what your instincts told you to: Blast the damn Jedi! I'll never forget that sentence you said to me."

Jango nodded silently. That bounty was surely one of the more interesting ones he had embarked upon. The memory of the misadventure came flooding back into his mind…

Vosa says while leaning threateningly over a captive Jango,"Now, tell me...who hired you?"

Jango struggled and growled, remembering what the Jedi had done to him and his fellow Mandalorianss on Gilidraan. The persuasion of the mad priestess was not going to break him.

Vosa lets out a rather perturbing chuckle while muttering, "Ah...a strong, silent type...I like that, more of a challenge...this'll be easier than I expected."

Meanwhile, Zam stealthily slithered into room and disguises her presence behind a pillar, pistol drawn and ready for use, and cautiously observes what the crazed Jedi was doing to Jang while a piece of her suit rubbed the permacrete creating a scratchy alarm for the maniac.

Vosa turning her head towards the noise inquires villainously, "Care to join us?"

Zam mentally scolds herself and comes into the view of the dar'jetii, points her pistol towards Vosa and then towards Jango and he takes a deep breath, while Vosa, deciding to toy with the Clawdite, decides not allowing her two Bando Gora thugs execute the female Clawdite: her mistake. Zam took the opportunity to blast the duo in their chests before aiming directly at Vosa.

Vosa growled with hatred and drew her lightsabers; Zam smirked with over-confidence and started blasting at the crazed Jedi. Quickly, the over-confidence faded and evolved into a subtle panic as Vosa had easily parried the shots, and silently decreeing the bounty hunter had to die. As Wesell fires the final blast from her pistol Vosa deflected the blast directly into Zam's shoulder.

Zam gets hit by the ricochet and with energy slowly draining from her body, she lines up a blast at Jango's binds. The Mandalorian takes a short moment to prepare for the coming duel, a preciously short moment, then as if he was on auto-pilot, swiftly recovers his blasters from the table they were on and begins blasting away in a display befitting a true warrior as he drives off Vosa.

"Looks like she's all yours Jango...we're even now," Zam weakly announces.

"Save your strength," Jango ordered while carefully laying Zam onto the hard permacrete floor, "Stay here."

He grabbed his jetpack and thrust it on, slid his blasters into their holsters and equipped the awe inspiring helmet of a son of Mandalore as he said, "Back in a minute." The menacing voice held a determined will-power willing to strike down anything in his path. Mandalorians don't leave their enemies alive.

The rest is, as one might say, history. The infamous Jango Fett defeated the Bando Gora cult and their deranged Dark Jedi. He also acquired a unique employment opportunity as well. Of course, the pay was good, and that's all that ever mattered.

Zam said as Jango returned to reality, "Ah, saving me from dying was oh so sweet of you, but all you needed to do was to use your flamethrower to deep fry her."

The bounty hunter nodded, "True, but that's the easy way," Jango looked particularly pleased with himself. Then he added, "Zam...can I ask you something else?"

She replied, "What is it, Fett? What's going on?"

Jango gathered all his courage and then asked, "Would you marry me if I asked you?"

Zam was stunned...she hadn't expected Jango to ask that sort of question just then, or ever. Jango Fett showing emotion?

This was the quintessential sign of the apocalypse.

Shaking her head, she said, "I might...yes. I would."

Jango pulled his hand out from behind his back, kneeled and then asked, "Zam Wesell, will you marry me?"

Zam says with delight, "of course I will!"

Jango said, "Well here's how mandalorians marry...now repeat after me: Mhi soulus tolm, Mhi soulus dar'tolm, Mhi me'dinui an, Mhi ba'juri verde."

Zam tried to repeat, "Mee soulass tolum, Mee soulass dar'tolum, Mee," she noticed a slight wince as she butchered the pronunciation, "Well it's the concept that matters."

"I suppose," Jango stated and put the nice-cut gold ring onto her ring finger before Zam asked, "that's it?"

Jango replies,"elek, that's it cyar'ika."Just then, the navicomputer started beeping frantically which meant that meant that the planet was near and as the captain of the ship, Jango, pulled the fire-spray class ship to regular flight speed and proceeded down planet-side to Kamino...

Once planet-side Jango met with the prime-minister, Lama Su and discussed the procedure for the cloning program.

"I believe that clarifies our responsibilities to you as the template. Do you agree with our terms Jango Fett?"The prime-minister said and Jango replied, "Yeah, yeah, I agree."

The prime minister said, "We shall begin when you're ready, bounty hunter. I assure you, you will be most pleased with your army."

To be continued...


	2. cloning begins

Chapter 2: Cloning begins

We have the 2nd chapter of "Sw:Aliit ori'shya Tal'din" enjoy, and I will put up a mando'a glossary for anyone who isn't fluent in it at the end of the chapter. **MAJOR REDO ON THE CHAPTER! IF NEW READER, THEN PAY NO ATTENTION TO THE NOTE. THANK YOU.**

Jango and Zam made their way to the apartment that the xenophobic cloners had found it prudent to set up for him, yet they didn't seem to know that Zam was going to be staying with Jango as there were lodgings only for one.

Apparently the Kaminoans were rather unlearned on the concept of guests or families living together. Courtesy apparently was not something the cloners were fond of.

Jango says while looking at the life-less, color-less walls of the small apartment and wryly observed, "Rather dull?"

Zam looks at the interior and agreed with Jango, the walls did a bit of decoration compared to blindingly shimmering white. That was a chore for later as currently they needed to investigate the rest of the apartment for bugs and anything that could be used to secretly store weapons and other possibly necessary contraband.

"So," Zam mused as she began adding a bit of flair to the interior, "Home Improvement time?"

"Oh joy," Jango replied as he tossed her a holographic image which when placed projected an image of Mandalore the Preserver upon a wall.

"Like this," she says with a wolfish grin as she displayed it against a wall, "Like this?" She just seemed to be able to do just about anything, well almost anything, she had once interfered with Jango's ability to collect a bounty, but overall Zam was rather reliable. As Zam was finishing up in the main room, Jango takes a look around his new apartment and finds what would be his son's room, unsurprisingly inefficient to raising a child, but regardless he takes some small blankets and sheets for his son to sleep peacefully on the make-shift bed the Kaminoans installed.

While Jango was occupied with such, Zam went looking for their room and she found it next to the kitchen.

_Hmmm...I wonder what the fish eat, _Zam thought while her stomach, the second organ which most sentient beings thought with after their brains and before a third organ that varied upon gender, growled her to investigate the food supplies.

She opens the fridge only to find that there's no food in i: of course. Then she's startled by Jango...again as she jumps in startled fear,"Ahhhhhh!"

"Zam, it's only me," Jango says to calm her down.

"Sorry. I guess I'm still not over the Bando Gora yet."

"Jedi cultists have that effect on people."

"Don't worry, I'll get over it soon."

"I figure I should report to the cloners, soon. The faster we get this business done, the faster I get paid."

Kamino never particularly changed. It was always wet and raining. Indoors was always pristinely white. The natives seemed to only be suitable for tatsushi and nothing more. Yes, the world seemed to be kept constant regardless. It was probably simply because the world's inhabitants enjoyed such uniformity and controlled variables.

To any being in the galaxy this utter uniformity was a new kind of irritant. Jango and Zam surely had learned this already despite their currently short residence upon the world. To be blunt, as he usually would be, Jango was rather relieved when he was requested to inspect plans for the army of his clones: it was something he knew better than the auretii.

Looking at the data before him, a detailed description disciplined fighting force with a precise accuracy that would be unrivaled on the battlefield, Jango grunted a low and perhaps sarcastic, "For the Republic. They'll win your war."

"Are you satisfied?" A lead scientist on the project, a particularly unfeeling Kaminoan named Ko Sai inquired.

"If the buyer is."

"Then we shall begin. I will require a DNA sample for the genome of the army." Jango simply grunted and outstretched his arm for them to take whatever samples they needed.

As the cloners began running tests and collecting DNA, Jango allowed his mind to wander, but only slightly. He had to keep part of his mind alertly focused; totally devolving into dreams of utopia was an easy way to die.

Of course, the thought of a galaxy with an unstoppable Mandalorian army and where the Jedi and Sith failed to drag everyone else into their chaotic crusades was indeed a pleasant thought, but not one Jango would dwell on much at the moment. He needed to make an army for the Republic, as Tyrannus had recruited him for on Bogdan, and Fett would make that army.

After a few moments Jango realized the scientist Ko Sai had attempted to begin a conversation, albeit, not a friendly one. It was a simple one of business and scientific fact, with the scientist fawning over the achievements of an excellent specimen and perhaps bragging, if the alien species was capable of bragging, about the efficiency of the army. Jango simply listened silently, not particularly wanting to converse with Ko Sai.

Anyone who simply thought a Mandalorian warrior was a "specimen" clearly did not understand the ways of Mandalore.

"There could of course be mutations," the scientist dryly muttered on, "but we could deal with such accordingly."

"Fine," Jango grunted, unsure if he wanted to understand what accordingly meant.

"May I inquire as if we can run further tests? We are fascinated by human biology. To be quite frank, we are somewhat unfamiliar with human anatomy. It is quite ironic considering your species' abundance in the galaxy, that we are unaware of how you function."

"Do I get paid for this?" Jango stated bluntly.

"Of course."

"Test away."

"Excellent," the scientist answered as they performed a few more tests. As the cloner seemed sufficiently satisfied with the findings there was the declaration, "You are no longer required at the present moment. You are dismissed. We will summon you when your unaltered clone is properly prepared."

"Fine," Jango simply answered as he left the lab. He had business to maintain. Indeed the cloners intended to quickly grow an army, but that would leave them untrained, uneducated in the way of war. They would just be an army of nothingness that would win no battle and gain no glory on the fields of honor and battle.

The cloners could grow an army: they could not raise one.

Therefore Jango embarked on a mission: to unite Mandalorian veterans to fully unleash the might of the Grand Army of the Republic. They would teach far better than a scientist who did not know battle would. They would be called the Cuy'val Dar, and as the Kaminoans bred clones, the Cuy'val Dar would breed warriors.

Eventually the time came for Jango to meet the clone that was his "son". However when he had entered the laboratory when he had been summoned he found Zam already cradling a sleeping infant human in her arms.

"He looks like his father," Jango wryly mused as he stood next to Zam. Zam simply looked at him.

"Observant," she answered before looking back at the infant in her arms, "I also observed he doesn't have a name."

"You didn't think of anything?"

"I shoot things. I don't name them."

"Fine," Jango answered as he began thinking for a moment. There needed to be a strong name: a Mandalorian name. After a moment he stated, "Boba."

"Boba Fett? Doesn't sound half bad."

"Good," Jango stated.

"You want to hold him?" Zam asked. Jango silently looked at the infant before outstretching his arms and holding the sleeping infant close to him. Before this, Jango had only cared for a few things: money being the most obvious.

Now he had a son and his priorities had seemed to shift drastically.

"I think you two should have a moment alone," Zam stated as she realized an unnatural lack of utter efficiency and apathy in Jango's face, "just stay away from sarlacc pits."

Eventually, after some "bonding" with his new son, Jango had returned to his apartment and returned to business. Even with a son, Jango Fett was a man of business, and business never waited. He grabbed a datapad and scrolled through it, looking for a bounty that would be somewhat challenging, but rather simple to achieve. A stupidly simple bounty with nothing to gain was not worth the time of the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy.

There is no honor earned lazing around in a pristine apartment. There is no honor gained bathing in endless cash while an army of clones fights battles. There is no honor in failing to challenge oneself. Jango Fett was a Mandalorian. Therefore he was a man of honor. A man of honor challenges himself with new battles and hunts. The one before him might be interesting.

Author's note:

Fin: for now. I think I'm startin' to get somewhere...More chapters on the way. K'oyaci mando'ade and Please review

Talyc parjai-Bloody victory

Ad'ika-little one (affectionate term)

Fierfeking-(same as last chapter)

Chakaare(pl)- Thief, b****, petty criminal, scumbag, b******, bugger, grave robber


End file.
